The contractor will provide a variety of ADP support services to the Division of Extramural Activities, National Cancer Institute. This includes the following: Provide technical and programming support to the DEA's Summary Statement Processing System, which includes responsibility for the maintenance of the computer programs and procedures which produce the program books for the National Cancer Advisory Board (NCAB) meetings. Provide data entry, systems analysis, design, development, and implementation support to the NCI Consultant File System. Provide technical and program support for the Scientific Review and Evaluation Awards administered by the Division of Extramural Activities.